El beso de una muerta
by Ziinect
Summary: Castiel esta dolido por la muerte de su prometida... Una aparicion hara que todo esto sea vengado por el. -Her lips were cold, but her heart still beating...-


**Ziinect: Oneshot!**

**Yumiko: Amoursucre le pertenece a ChiNoMiko, al igual que sus respectivos personajes**

* * *

Habian pasado 3 dias desde la muerte de Ciel, mi prometida, murió de una forma trágica. Ella había trabajado doble turno ese dia, y al volver su auto se detuvo, me llamo para que la tranquilisara ya que era de noche y estaba en una carretera por la cual nadie andaba a esas horas…

_-Castiel… Hay un hombre aquí, estoy asustada- decía ella_

-No te preocupes amor, todo estará bien si?- dije intentando tranquilisarla

_-Per…_.- luego de eso comenze a oir sus gritos, la estaban matando, eso pasaba, yo estaba muy lejos pero aun asi corri a ese lugar, al llegar como una hora después, vi un brazo ensangrentado junto a la ropa de mi amada… Ese brazo que sostenia débilmente la mano en la cual estaba el anillo, de mi querida ciel…

**En estos momentos…**

Estoy en el funeral de mi amada… sigo pensando que es mi culpa… Hare algo para volver a reencontrarme con ella…

-Lysandro…- le dije a mi amigo dirigiendo mi mirada llena de lagrimas hacia el

-si?- dijo el mirándome con sus ojos llenos de dolor

-no hay forma de que ella vuelva… verdad?- dije mientras buscaba un poco de esperanza en la mirada de el

-No…- dijo abrazandome fuertemente, me solte del agarre y corri a mi departamento, no podía soportar saber que no volveria a verla… Cai dormido , luego de un rato me desperté… no quería sabernada del mundo por ahora, por lo que volvi a dormir… Al abrir mis ojos esta ves vi una silueta que me parecía familiar, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco sus pies descalsos y traía una sola ala, su cabello sedoso y negro caia sobre sus hombros como la larga noche cae sobre el dia, sus largas pestañas cubrían esas hermosas orbes verdeazuladas que me traían loco, su blanca piel estaba sana… no había rasguño alguno…

-Castiel.. despierta- me llamaba con su dulce vos

-c-ciel?- dije antes de quebrarme… intente tocarla, pero ella se movio

-Si me tocas… desapareceré castiel…- dijo dulcemente

-p-pero… De que me sirve tenerte si no puedo abrazarte, ni tocarte… Ciel yo te amo- dije mientras gruesas lagrimas caian por mis ojos

-Vine a ayudarte a vengarme, para ganar mi otra ala… La persona que me iso esto… Era alta, se hacia ver como un hombre… pero es una chica, castaña orbes celestes con toques dorados, rasgos de niña y pinta de mujer de la noche… Sus labios disfrazados con un labial fucsia…- Dijo ella, mientras me daba una chaqueta y un arma

-Te vengare, Ciel- dije mirándola mientras secaba mis lagrimas.- Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga…-

-Debrah..- dijo ella.- Su nombre es Debrah, no te preocupes… solo tu puedes verme, yo te protegeré de todo daño, si?- dijo ella, a lo que yo solo asentí, y comenze a correr hacia esa carretera, donde había perdido a mi amada ciel, me adentre en el bosque que estaba al lado de la misma, y llegue a una cabaña donde se encontraba esa chica.. Su cuerpo ensangrentado al igual que sus ropas… Me daba asco verla dormir tan palcidamente luego de todos esos asesinatos, pude ver que había pieles humanas rstros y ojos sobre unamesa, me acerque a la misma… Los ojos de mi querida Ciel, estaban en un frasco lleno de liquido, que supongo haría que no perecieran..

-Asi que, as venido a vengar a tu querida Ciel, o me equivoco Castiel?- dijo mientras me abrazaba por detrás y apoyaba una navaja en mi abdomen.

-Tu me la quitaste maldita….- dije volteándome rápidamente… No me importaba que me matara, quería reunirme con mi querida ciel, en un rápido movimiento saque el arma que ciel me había dado y la apoye en el cuello de la chica..

-Maldito idiota…- ella movio la navaja y corto parte de mi abdomen, el dolor era insportable.. Jale el gatillo y en unos minutos mis manos estaban llenas de su sangre , ise presión en la herida recientemente echa en mi, corri fuera de ese lugar y al llegar a mi departamento, trate la herida y cai dormido… Me desperté al sentir frio en mis labios… Como el beso de una muerta, abri mis ojos, y vi la silueta de antes desvanecerse ante mis ojos, tenia sus alas…

** …**


End file.
